Servant of LOVE
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Apakah surga bisa aku gapai? Apa takdir ini sudah ditentukan? Apa nyawa ini taruhanya? Perasaan inikah jawabannya? Aku ingin memutar waktu, menangkapmu dan perkata bahwa semuanya sudah direncanakan, aku di sini akan selalu di sini. Gadis manis berkuncir dua, laki-laki berambut coklat, gadis kecil periang. Selamat tinggal, aku sang pendosa abadi, dan akan selalu begini.
1. Prolog

Pada tahun ajaran baru di Jepang, tepatnya pada musim semi awal setelah musim dingin berakhir…. Adalah awal dari cahaya dan berakhirnya kegelapan.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kisah hidup mereka berdua.

Arthur dan Antonio memang tidak bersahabat dari kecil, tapi semenjak memduduki SMA/Kotogakko yang sama, mereka kadang selalu melakukan hal bersama-sama, dan kadang selalu meributkan hal yang sama. Mereka yakin walaupun mereka memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang yang mencolok, tali persahabatan mereka tidak akan putus….. bahkan hampir sudah menyerupai benang merah.

HETALIA GAKUEN

Antonio menatap ponselnya yang berderit-derit dalam tempo waktu yang sama dan hal itu sudah berlangsung dari saat bel istirahat pertama. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit ikal dengan mata bulat beriris _zamrud_ , dan kulit eksotis berwarna coklat. Sang pemuda yang berasal dari Spanyol yang datang ke Jepang untuk bersekolah walau sebenarnya banyak sekolah di sekitar rumahnya tapi ia memilih tinggal di sini di rumah peninggalan neneknya, walau ini keinginan dirinya, namun keluarganya setuju.

Ia sedang mengutak-atik _handphone_ nya dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir yang dimajukan. Menghiraukan pemuda di hadapannya yang mengercitkan alis tebal karna kesal dengan tingkah lakunya. Ia tidak sibuk, namun pikirannya terlalu rumit mencerna segalanya.

Arthur hanya menatap teman satu mejanya itu dengan tatapan datar, masih memerhatikan pemuda Spanyol yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik hp android milikknya. Arthur Kirkland, pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan mata yang menukik ke atas dan iris berwarna _emerald_ , ditambah kulit pucat. Sang pemuda dari Inggris pindah ke Jepang karna orang tuanya memiliki urusan pekerjaan selama tiga tahun di Jepang, dan sekarang sudah tahun ke-2 ia tinggal di sini dan bersahabat dengan Antonio.

Lagipula HETALIA GAKUEN itu sekolah internasional.

"Haahh… " Antonio mendengus lelah lalu mengantongi hp-nya ke saku baju OSIS saat sang ibu pelayan kantin memanggilnya untuk mengambil makanan yang dipesan, sang pemuda berparas manis yang suka tersenyum kini terlihat lebih kusam. Ia bangkit dari kursi bersamaan dengan pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

" _Bloody hell_ , lebih baik kau tunggu di sini dan perbaiki wajah jelekmu itu, aku yang akan mengambil pesanan." Ujar Arthur dengan nada sarkastis yang menusuk luar dalam pada pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Antonio mendengus, ia benar-benar lelah dan lebih memilih duduk kembali dan menidurkan kepalanya di tumpukan tangan lalu berusaha rileks untuk sejenak, Arthur melenggang pergi dan sesaat melihat sahabatnya dari ekor matanya dan tersenyum miris.

Arthur mengambil makanan dari atas meja _counter_ yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh murid-murid yang kelaparan. Arthur mengambil tadahan yang berisi makanan lalu melihat ada sehelai bunga sakura di tadahan makanannya, ia mendonggakkan kepala dan melihat bunga sakura bertebaran tertiup angin, beginilah musim semi di Jepang.

Dan ia berjalan pergi menuju mejanya, melihat dari jauh pohon sakura yang sangat indah.

Arthur menaruh nampannya di atas meja kantin tempatnya duduk lalu melihat Antonio yang mendongkak dari posisi tidur nyamannya lau tersenyum lembut pada sang _british_ , sedangkan Arthur memalingkan wajahnya yang merona serona bunga sakura.

Arthur menarik kursi dan menoleh ke arah Antonio yang mengambil makanannya yang ada di atas nampan .

"Gracias…." Ucap sang _Spaniard_ yang langsung melahap makanannya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Arthur berusaha sedikit melembut pada sahabatnya walau nadanya agak sedikit tegas.

"Tidak ada….."jawab Antonio, walau terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia berbohong karna alis sang brunet akan terlihat menukik saat menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan matanya berusaha tak tertangkap oleh iris _emerald_ Arthur.

"Huh, aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi kau bisa mengatakannya jika kau mau, _git_ " Arthur memakan makanannya seperti kue khas Jepang berbentuk ikan yang berasal dari tepung berisi kacang hijau di dalamnya…. Dan berita buruknya ia lupa nama makanan itu. Tapi ia ingat yang sedang dimakan Antonio adalah kue _dango_.

Setidaknya ia memiliki makanan yang cukup untuk mengisi perutnya seperti; _Takoyaki, Dango, Onigiri,Taiyaki, dan Mochi_. Walau sebagian makanan manis seperti _taiyaki, mochi, dan dango_ adalah pesanan Antonio. Pemuda penyuka makanan manis yang selalu terlihat manis. Karna udara agak sedikit dingin ini adalah awal musim semi ia memesan _onigiri_ hangat.

Antonio mendengus, menatap ke arah langit biru yang mulai terlihat jelas sehabis musim dingin, yang dipenuhi bunga sakura yang berterbangan, seraya berhenti mengunyah _dango_ miliknya. "Kau benar, aku tida bisa berbohong padamu…." Sang pemuda berujar sebentar lalu mengunyah makanannya kembali sampai menelannya habis.

" Jadi begini, mereka sedang kesusahan saat ini, karna adikku terserang penyakit demam yang tak sembuh-sembuh, aku tak tahu harus apa, aku tak bisa pulang ke Spanyol saat ini juga, adikku merengek ingin bertemu denganku dan selalu meminta ayah dan ibuku menghubungiku…. Dan aku….. tak tahu harus apa." Manik zamrud itu meredup, dan tatapannya menyayu…. Hingga terlihat bola mata itu berkaca-kaca mencerminkan bentuk bunga sakura yang lewat di depan matanya.

Hap*

Antonio menjatuhkan tusuk _dango_ nya dan menangkap kuncup bunga sakura itu dengan tanggap, lalu menggenggamnya erat, dan Arthur dapat merasakannya. Rasa yang selama ini sang _Spaniard_ rasakan.

Dan sang maditerania menatap kepalan tangannya, lalu membukanya perlahan… menatap sekuncup bunga sakura, dan terbang terbawa angin begitu saja saat ia membuka telapak tangannya lebar.

"Aku….-"

"Jika kau memang benar-benar membutuhkan uang aku bisa membantumu…."Arthur sudah muak, ia tak mau melihat sahabatnya bersedih. Ia segera menyela percakapan memusingkan ini dan mengambil _point_ pentingnya.

Antonio menatap Arthur, tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bahagia saat ingin ditolong. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita denganmu kenapa hp-ku selalu berbunyi. Lagipula masih banyak pekerjaan yang bisa aku lakukan." Sangkal Antonio pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan mengambil tusuk _dango_ ke tiga.

"Perusahaan mana yang mau menerima orang SMA yang bahkan belum tamat, hmn?"Tanya Arthur dengan sarkas seraya menelan potongan _onigiri_ terakhir.

Arthur benar, Antonio tidak bisa menyangkal jika memang tidak ada perusahaan yang menerimanya. " Kau kira selama ini aku bekera mencari kehidupan sehari-hari itu sebagai apa?"

Arthur diam membungkam, ia benar-benar kasihan pada pemuda di depannya itu, ia melamun sebentar sebelum tersadar saat ia mendengar suara wanita berlogat Belgian terdengar bersamaan dengan suara berlogat Perancis dan Jerman.

TENG TONG

Bersamaan bunyi bel yang menandakan awalnya permainan dunia.

.

.

* * *

_-OoUoO-_

Hetalia To Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, TYPO(S), ALUR CEPAT, DAN CERITA YANG TIDAK MASUK AKAL

Genre: DRAMA/FRIENDHIP

Rated: T

* * *

.

.

.

Arthur menatap berkas-berkas berisi rencana pembuatan drama untuk merayakan musim semi yang indah di sekolah ini, ia memijit keningnya lalu memutar kursi nya 90 derajat dan berpapasan saat ia melihat teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk masing-masing dengan berkas dan kertas di atas meja walau tidak semua, pikirnya.

Di ruang OSIS.

Dia adalah ketua OSIS dan tanggung jawabnya untuk mengatur anggota OSIS lain. Anggota OSIS tidak terlalu banyak, jadi diruang OSIS tidak terlalu ramai kecuali suara beberapa anggota yang mulutnnya tidak bisa diam, bagian menangatur itu adalah milik sang pemuda asal Perancis selaku wakil ketua OSIS.

"Francis, ke sini sebentar!" Antonio memanggil salah satu teman dekatnya yang berambut pirang sebahu.

Seorang Francis Bonnefoy, pemuda yang terlihat memiliki gaya glamor dari sikapnya yang agak sombong, atau memang sombong, tapi bagi orang yang dekat dengannya… maka sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang agak cabul, dan memiliki selera humor yang tak jauh dari mesum. Yap, ialah sang wakil ketua OSIS yang berprilaku budiman.

"Ada apa, mon cherie?" Francis berjalan ke arah meja Antonio dan mencolek dagu Antonio dan tertawa-tawa lalu berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Hei, drama apa saja yang akan kita pertunjukan?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan _ahoge_ mencuat, berkaca mata, dan memegang sebuah kaleng coca-cola -yang entah dapat darimana- berjalan ke meja Antonio dan ikut menanyakan apa yang terjadi seraya menatap antusias mereka dengan manic _blue ocean_ nya.

Dan sejak kapan ia memakai _yukata_?

Alfred, F Jones. Nama pemuda berpakaian _yukata_ yang -seharusnya tak boleh ia pakai saat di sekolah- Menatap apa yang ditunjukan oleh Antonio di hp-nya dan seketika Alfred terlonjak bersamaan minumannya yang melayang dan….

Byuuuuur*

-menumpahi kertas-kertas yang ada di meja Antonio. Semuanya membeku, Alfred kaget saat melihat coca-colanya membasahi berkas milik teman satu OSISnya itu. Antonio menatap bajunya yang juga terkena cipratan minuman khas _America_ itu.

BRAK*

"Teman-teman~ bagaimana jika kita gelar festival _Hanami_ di sekolah kita, karna untung di sekolah kita memiliki taman bunga sakura di belakang sana~!"

Krik…Krik

Emma, gadis berambut pirang dengan aksen belgia itu masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS dan melihat semua mahkluk yang ada di sana membatu, lalu sang gadis melirik ke arah meja Antonio yang sudah dipenuhi tumpahan coca-cola dan ia mempersiapkan mental menghadapi teriakan keras.

TENG TENG

"TIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

-O0o0O-

"Emma, kau tidak tahu, aku harus mengetik ulang semua berkas itu atau aku akan dimarahi kepala sekolah…."

Masih diruang OSIS , Antonio mengeluh-eluhkan tentang berkas pentingnya yang sudah hanyut ditelan minuman Alfred, lalu dimana pemuda dari Amerika itu? Tentu saa meminta maaf dan bilang akan membantu Antonio setelah ia makan di kantin, entah itu _fact or false_.

Arthur bangun dari kursi nyamannya, berjalan ke arah meja Antonio dimana sang pemilik sedang murung dengan Emma yang sedang mengelus pelan punggung sang kawan. Antonio masih bergeming dengan wajah memucat membayangkan bagaimana kepala sekolah akan memarahinya… lalu mencubit kedua pipinya dan berteriak 'DIAM!' ketika ia meraung kesakitan.

" _Bloody wanker_ , kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah?" ujar Arthur yang sedang memijit kening di depan sang _Spaniard_. Bagaimana juga sebagai ketua OSIS dia juga akan terkena dampaknya.

"Lo siento….." ucap Antonio pelan penuh penyesalan.

"Lagipula yang salah 'kan bukan Antonio, yang menumpahkannya ke situ 'kan Alfred!" cegat Emma yang merasa tersinggung saat teman masa kecilnya itu disalahkan.

"Semua ini terjadi karna apa yang kau tunjukan di layar handphone mu! Memang apa itu, _git?_ " Arthur benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Hanya foto Ivan yang sedang mabuk dan menari Hula-hula…." Ucap Antonio datar tanpa tahu Arthur membeku sejenak, dengan wajah memerah berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kita tidak perlu membahas ini, Emma…. Katamu kau sudah tahu drama apa yang akan kita pertunjukan?" Arthur bisa saja tertawa tidak _gentleman_ jika mereka terus membahas foto Ivan salah satu teman satu OSIS mereka dari Russia yang ada di hp Antonio, lagi pula mendengarnya saja ia sudah kaget.

"Drama? Aku tidak bilang drama, kok. Aku memberi saran karna sebentar lagi menjelang April dan Mei, bunga sakura akan bermekaran… jadi aku ingin kita manfaatkan waktu itu untuk menggelar festival _Hanami_ lalu berfoto-foto mengenang kelas baru kita, bersama bunga sakura tentunya.…" ujar Bella dengan aura berbunga-bunga dan mulut yang menyerupai mulut kucing dan terlihat imut.

"Yang benar saja….." eluh sang _british._ Dalam hati membenarkan ide brilian salah satu anggota OSISnya.

"Aku ingin semua anggota OSIS ikut berpartisipasi…. Jadi aku sudah menentukan pasangannya mulai sekarang~" ucap Emma semangat.

"Pasangan untuk apa?" Tanya Antonio bingung.

"Pasangan yang akan sibuk mencari tema dan menjadi salah satu bintang poster penyelenggaraan pesta _Hanami_ di sekolah kita." Terang Emma tersenyum aneh.

"Memang siapa yang akan repot-repot melakukan hal itu?" Tanya sarkas Arthur diselangi dengus mengejek khas miliknya.

Emma diam beberapa menit menatap Arthur dan Antonio bersamaan sambil tersenyum mencurigakan, Arthur memeliki firasat tak enak membuatnya meneguk ludah dan berpaling menatap Antonio yang masih menunggu dengan polosnya apa jawaban dari sang gadis Belgian.

"Kalian berdua~"

Bagai petir di tengah musim semi membuat kedua pemuda itu kaget, yang paling kaget adalah Antonio karna ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, sedangkan Arthur hanya merasa pening melanda otaknya dengan mendadak, Sedangkan Emma masih tersenyum ala fujoshi dengan pemikiran ' _Aku bisa dapat banyak foto_ awesome _kali ini'_ dan menghiraukan Gilbert yang bersin.

"T-tapi E-Emma… a-aku ….." Antonio berusaha menyangkal hal itu dengan ucapan yang terbata-bata.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah sepakat dengan Eliza dan teman-temanku yang lain! Lagipula jika kau bertanya kenapa aku tak tunjuk si wakil OSIS, jawabannya karna dia sendiri yang katakan padaku kalau dia sedang sibuk dengan urusan lain" ujar Bella seraya mengancungkn jari telunjukknya seakan hal itu adalah keputusan yang mutlak dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

' _Kurasa Francis hanya mengada-ngada._ ' Pikir Arthur _sweatdrop_.

"Uhuk…" Antonio terbatuk kecil lalu menutupnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Emma, Arturo… Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu ingin membersihkan bajuku yang kotor ini." Ucap Antonio yang langsung melenggang pergi.

Tanpa tahu Emma cekikikan dengan wajah bersemu sama seperti Arthur.

"Sejak kapan namaku berubah?"

"Kau baru menyadarinya?"

.

.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

A/N: Bertemu lagi dengan Yaku yang sedang tak ada kerjaan, ini ff udah dari tahun kemarin di telantarin, jadi yaku post per chapter sekarang, soalnya dulu itu mau bikin One-shot tapi keburu eneg liat word count, :v /plak

Jangan marah, yaku emang gini, bukan selesaiin ff lama malah buat yang baru :")))

.

.

Review lah bila berkenan :")


	2. Philosphia

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana kotak-kotah khas Hetali Kotogakko, dan sepatu uwabaki biru-putih berserat lentur dan karet menimbulkan bunyi kercitan pada lantai lorong yang sedang dijejaki, manic zamrud itu mengedarkan pandangannya yang sayu, dengan tangan pucat yang sedang terkepal berbanjir keringat dingin, apa karna sekarang musim semi?

Antonio masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pria lalu melepas jas OSISnya dan menggantungkannya di depan pintu, lalu menoleh ke arah kaca dan menatap dirinya yang sekarang sudah berwajah pucat dengan rona merah di pipinya, nafas terengah-engah dan memburu. Ia tersenyum miris lalu merogoh kantung celananya saat merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, wajahnya tambah memucat dengan pikirannya yang bercampur aduk, nafasnya naik turun dan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, entah kenapa keringat dingin mulai bermunculan.

Ia berjalan pelan keluar kamar kecil itu dengan badan yang semakin lama semakin lemas dan saat ia membuka pintu keluar kamar mandi pria, ia melihat benda berbentuk balok kecil di dekat kakinya, lalu ia segera memungutnya dan tersenyum lega seraya kembali berjalan masuk sebelum suara keras menyentuh gendang telinganya.

" _SIALAN! POKOKNYA, AKU MINTA KITA 'PUTUS'! DASAR MATA KERANJANG!"_

" _Alice, dengarkan aku dulu…. Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"_

"Bloody hell _, Aku tidak peduli, dasar Hero kesiangan! Jangan dekati aku lagi,_ git _!"…. Hiks.."_

" _Alice! Kau akan menyesal sudah putus dariku!"_

Hanya keributan kecil di dekat ruang ganti wanita, untuk apa ia pikirkan, Antonio segera masuk ke kamar kecil dan menutup pintu itu dan tak berapa lama ia pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang _Spaniard_ yang tersenyum secerah matahari, lalu ia pergi melenggang keluar kamar mandi. Melupakan keributan di kamar ganti tadi.

Ia berjalan di lorong dekat taman sekolah, berhenti sebentar dan menadahkan tangannya bertepatan sehelai bunga sakura ada di sana, senyuman lembut terlihat jelas disana, bunga sakura yang indah terbawa angin. Antonio mendongkak dan melihat matahari senja yang sangat indah…

Senyum lembut mengembang, mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, bunga sakura, dan musim semi di tempat ini adalah hal yang indah dan manis. Ia tak akan melupakannya, sampai kapan pun.

"Kau membuat langit terlihat sangat indah dan menakjupkan…" ucap sang brunet pelan, sepelan helaan nafas.

"ANTONIO, kau disana ternyata, cepat masuk…. Tadi bel sudah bunyi lho…. Kau akan ketinggalan pelajaran terakhir!" panggil Emma yang ada di ambang pintu kelas.

' _Andai aku bisa terus melihat langit indah itu'_

.

.

.

* * *

_-OoUoO-_

Hetalia To Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, TYPO(S), ALUR CEPAT, DAN CERITA YANG TIDAK MASUK AKAL

Genre: DRAMA/FRIENDHIP

Rated: T

* * *

.

.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Ahahaha, bagaimana tadi pelajarannya? Aku tertawa saat ia salah menunjuk dimana arah mata angin bagian utara."

"Ahahaha…. Jangan senang dulu besok banyak PR yang harus dikumpulkan…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi-"

Suara kericuhan terdengar sangat nyaring dari lapangan sekolah yang dipenuhi murid-murid yang ingin pulang kerumah saat bunyi bel terakhir berbunyi. Arthur menatap sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid Hetalia Gakuen yang sedang berlalu-lalang, ditengah keramaian, ia sedang mencari seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang _notabene_ nya adalah sahabatnya, dengan wajah sedikit cemberut saat harus berlalu-lalang di tengah keramaian.

Ia ingin mengajak pulang bersama, akh… entah kenapa rona merah hinggap untuk sekian kalinya saat sang _british_ mengingat senyuman lebar sang _Spaniard_ , dan wajah manis saat sedang megunyah _dango_ kesukaannya, lalu wajah memerah saat ditanya tentang perasaan sang _maditerian_ pada sang _Belgian_.

Ahhh… ia lupa, apakah Antonio menyukai Emma?

Arthur berjalan ke tengah-tengah taman sekolah, dan sekilas ia melihat ada bunga sakura yang jatuh tepat melewati iris _emerald_ miliknya, dan sekejap saat bunga itu hilang ia melihat pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah yang mulai sepi karna sebagian murid yang sudah pulang, sang brunet sedang duduk disitu seraya menadahkan tangan yang diatasnya terlihat seperti bunga sakura.

Arthur berjalan ke arah bangku taman itu, dan semakin lama semakin jelas tertangkap bayangan seorang Antonio yang sedang menangis sambil meremas tas coklatnya yang bergambar tomat selagi kepalanya tertunduk menghadap tasnya itu.

"Anthony…"

Artur berucap pelan dan Antonio yang mendengar suara _familiar_ itu menghapus air matanya dan mendonngkak melihatnya dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan, Arthur tahu Antonio dengan jelas."Masalah denga hp-mu lagi?" celetuk Arthur dengan nada monoton seraya berjalan menghadap Antonio lalu merogoh saku jas OSIS miliknya.

"Tidak…." Jawab Antonio lalu menghembuskan nafas berat dan mendongkak lebih atas untuk bisa menatap langit sore berawan jingga yang begitu indah.

"Pakai ini, jangan sampai kau jadi anak ingusan yang jorok, _git_!" ujar Arthur seraya menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna pink pada Antonio.

Antonio tertohok.

Antonio menatap sapu tangan itu sebentar lalu menatap Arthur wajahnya semakin memerah dan ia segera menutu mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk menjaga gelak tawa pecah. Arthur dapat melihat wajah Antonio yang memerah dengan mulut tertutup bersamaan dengan manic _zamrud_ nya. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya panas dan wajahnya ikut memerah.

"SIALAN! JANGAN TERTAWA! Kau berani tertawa di hadapanku aku akan tenggelamkan kau dilaut karibia, l-lagi p-pula ini bukan punyaku, ini pemberian Alice yang membuatkannya untukku." Sangkal Arthur cerdik.

Antonio agak sedikit terlonjak saat Arthur membentaknya dengan keras sampai burung-burung yang bertengger pun terbang kocar-kacir, dan Antonio jadi ingat ucapan teman asli Jepangnya itu, Honda Kiku yang bilang bahwa Arthur memiliki sifat…. Sifat _tsundere_ kalau tidak salah. Jadi terlihat malu tapi mau, itu yang dapat ia tangkap.

"Ahahaha…."

Antonio mengambil sapu tangan itu dan tertawa dengan lembut, tidak ada intonasi menghina ataupun mengejek, murni sebuah senyuman yang ditunjukan orang yang bahagia, dan Arthur tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia sangat menyukai tawa dan senyum sang _Spaniard_.

" _Muchas Gracias_ ~" ucap Antonio

" _Never mind_ …." Jawab Arthur seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Antonio dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Antonio menatap tangan itu dan tersenyum, lalu menggapai tangan itu, dan berdiri dibantu oleh Arthur, dan Arthur menggenggam tangan sang brunet erat dan sang kawan tak merasa risih sekalipun malah tersenyum. Mereka berharap ikatan persahabatan mereka akan selalu erat dan tidak akan putus. Seperti gengaman erat kedua tangan mereka.

"Arturo, kau tidak dijemput mobil pribadimu?" Tanya Antonio saat ia merasa hari ini Arthur mengajaknya pulang bersama dan di gerbang sekolah ia tidak melihat ada kendaraan yang terparkir, dan dengan itu ia mengambil kesimpulan Arthur akan pulang berjalan kaki, agak aneh karna Arthur adalah orang kaya dan memiliki sifat sedikit _royal_ , dan kenapa orang seperti itu memilih pulang dengan jalan kaki.

Arthur 'kan punya gengsi setinggi langit.

"Berolahraga…" jawab sang _british_ singkat tanpa menghiraukan sang _Spanish_ yang _sweatdrop_ . Alasan macam apa itu? Padahal kan harusnya Arthur berada di singgasana, bukan menemani pelayannya.

Mereka berjalan menyebrangi jalan dan kembali berjalan menapakan kaki di trotoar, terus berjalan hingga sampai di rumah, lagipula rumah kedua pemuda tampan kita ini berdekatan dan hanya dibedakan satu blok, jadi tak salah jika Arthur mengajak pulang bersama Antonio.

Langkah sang brunet berhenti bersamaan manic zamrudnya berkaca menatap ke arah taman hiburan yang ada di samping trotoar yang ia pijak, ia melihat ke arah dimana orang-orang tertawa bahagia saat mereka menaiki wahana satu-persatu atau memenangkan suatu permainan…. Hatinya berdengup kencang dan perasaannya tidak enak saat ia ingat adiknya, Isabella mengajaknya untuk pergi ke taman hiburan di telefon kemarin, padahal adiknya itu sedang….. Langkah kaki berbalut _uwabaki_ biru-putih milliknya terhenti.

Antonio menunduk dan Arthur menatap taman hiburan itu dengan seksama dan langsung perpindah menatap Antonio yang sedang menunduk. Arthur bukan orang yang tanggap mengambil _point_ dari tiap keadaan, atau sering disebut tidak peka. Walau padahal peka adalah salah satu ciri makhluk hidup.

"Kau ingin ke sana?" Tanya Arthur serius, sedangkan Antonio menggeleng dan tersenyum seperti mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau.

Arthur bungkam saat pemikirannya entah kenapa menjelaskan bahwa Antonio butuh hiburan. "Kita akan pergi kesana, tenang… aku akan membayarnya… jikau kau mau kesana" ajak sang _blonde_ sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku menunggu jawaban sang brunet, menaikan satu alisnya tebalnya ke atas, dan tersenyum miring seakan mengatakan ia tidak keberatan.

"Sebenarnya a-"

" _Bloody wanker_ , kita akan masuk kesana, aku memaksamu, _git!_ " ujar Arthur sambil menarik tangan Antonio tanpa membiarkan sang latin menyelesaikan katanya atau menjerit sebentar paska tangannya ditarik dengan keras. Memang orang yang tidak punya perikemanusiaan.

Pertama kalinya Arthur tak segan-segan menyentuh dirinya di tempat umum, padahal Arthur _notebene_ nya adalah pemuda pemilik gengsi paling tinggi di dunia

"K-kita m-mau kemana?" jerit Antonio saat Arthur masih menarik tangannya lalu berhenti sebentar untuk membayar tiket dan kembali menarik tangan sang pemuda _maditeran_ , sampai sang brunet malang seperti terseret-seret. _Sialan, tenaganya kuat sekali_ , pikir Antonio.

Langkah sang _british_ terhenti bersamaan dengan mereka berdua yang sudah di hadapakan berbagai wahana yang terlihat siap untuk dimainkan. Antonio membulatkan matanya saat melihat itu. Wahana itu mungkin terlihat sangat menarik, tapi entah kenapa jantungnya terus berdengup kencang bersamaan tangannya yang meremas dadanya ang terasa sakit, ia tidak bisa, adiknya sedang sakit dan ia malah bersenang-senang?

Antonio membalikan tubuh dan tersentak saat ia menyadari tangan coklatnya di pegang erat oleh Arthur, membuat pergerakannya sulit. Dan sang alis tebal dengan hampangnya seperti tidak peduli dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah wahana.

"Darimana kita akan mulai?" Tanya sang _british_ sambil mendengus sombong laksana raja yang ada di atas tahta dan sedang memilih mainan apa yang akan ia pilih dan dinobatkan menjadi wahana yang pertama kali ia jajal. Tunggu, itu terlalu hiperbolis rasanya.

Sang raja yang sedang menggandeng sang ratu di sebuah taman hiburan? Yang benar saja…

Antonio mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu yang menarik dari tempat itu, walau sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak harus menyusahkan sahabatnya yang satu itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi… kalau ditolak bisa habis dibantai dia, mana tiket masuknya sudah di bayar. Walau ia lebih suka mengikuti tradisi _yozukari_ di salah satu tempat sebelah utara dari taman hiburan ini yang berisi bunga-bunga sakura yang gugur dan terlihat cantik ditemani lentera hangat.

Antonio menghembuskan nafas berat dan mengedarkan pandanganya. Manik _zamrud_ itu berbinar saat melihat sebuah wahana yang baginya begitu menakjubkan.

"Arturo… apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya sang _Spaniard_ kecil sambil berbisik

"Hmn, membantu apa?" dan Arthur hanya ingin membalikan pertanyaan selagi manic _emerald_ nya mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesuatu yang membuat raja tanpa mahkota dan tahta itu terkagum, walau hasilnya nihil.

Antonio menunjuk ke arah sebuah permainan sederhana dan Arthur mengikuti arah yang Antonio tunjuk, sebuah permainan yang ia lupa namanya yang kalau tidak salah cara bermainnya adalah melempar bola hingga tepat sasaran dan kau akan mendapat hadiah.

"Aku ingin minta tolong untuk melempar bolanya, aku tidak pernah bermain bola dengan tangan… ehehehe…." Ujar Antonio dan diselangi tertawa kecil dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Antonio berlari kecil dan sekarang ronde dimana ia yang menarik teman beralis tebalnya itu. Arthur yang merasa seperti diseret hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan merasakan ada perempatan siku-siku di kepalnya., tapi mau bagaimana lagi… mungkin ini balas dndam.

Sesampainya disana sang brunet merogoh kantong jas OSISnya dan mengeluarkan uang pecahah **yen** yang agak sedikit berceceran ia mengumpulkan uang itu untuk diberikan di kasir, saat tangan eksotis itu ingin menaruh uang di atas meja sebuah tangan pucat sudah duluan menaruh uang di atas meja kasir, Antonio menatap Arthur dengan alis coklat yang bertautan sedangkan sang pemuda Inggris sedang menatap ke arah lain yang berbanding terbalik dari wajahnya.

"Apa kalian adalah _gaijin_?" Tanya sang pemilik lapak permainan, yang memakai _yukata_ berwarna hitam, dan itu menyadarkannya udara malam hari ini sedikit panas.

Antonio kebingungan dengan pertanyaan sang pedagang, ia bisa bahasa Jepang. Namun sulit untuk mengerti istilah-istilah di Jepang yang sangat banyak sekali.

" _Gaijin_ itu artinya orang asing, jadi ia tanyakan pada kita apa kita orang asing, mungkin karna bentuk tubuh kita yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang Jepang." Antonio beruntung memiliki Arthur yang bisa dijadikan _google translate_ untuknya. Arthur hanya diam setelah itu dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang pedagang, dan pedagang pun ikut mengangguk.

"Ennnh….. anu… tapi aku tidak minta kau untuk membayarkanku, aku hanya minta tolong lemparkan saja bolanya." Ucap Antonio kembali pada topik utama seraya menarik jas OSIS milik sang alis tebal, Arthur merespon dengan menatapnya datar.

Dasar _king of poker face!_

" _Bloody wanker_ , Aku tidak menalangmu dengan uangku, aku 'kan juga ingin main permainan ini, _git._ Kenapa? kau tidak suka? Kalau kau juga mau main kau bisa bayar sendiri."

JLEP*

Antonio seakan merasakan ada panah tak kasat mata yang menembus bagian hatinya, memalukan… ia hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah murung, entah kenapa moodnya menjadi berubah 180 derajat dan rasa malu menghantui pikirannya saat mendengar ucapan bernada sarkas manusuk luar dalam milik Arthur.

' _MIERDA_!' jerit sang latin dengan bahasa ibu pertiwi.

Arthur menatap pemuda yang berbeda umur 2 tahun darinya itu dengan tatapan sedikit iba, ahhh… padahal ia sedang berusaha membuat lelucon. " _Bloody hell_ , kenapa kau selalu menganggap aku serius, aku bercanda, _git_!" ujar Arthur yang agak merasa bersalah.

'Mierda _, selera humormu benar-benar jelek!_ ' batin sang _Spaniard_ karna ia tak akan punya nyali untuk mengatakannya.

Antonio berdiri, dan memanglingkan wajah dengan sinis seakan sedang dalam mode kesal pada sang alis tebal, sedangkan Arthur hanya menaikan satu alis menanyakan apa ia salah bicara?

"Tidak apa aku bisa-"

" **Aku memaksamu untuk merimanya**." Ujar Arthur dengan nada berat yang membuat Antonio merinding hingga tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

Arthur orang yang _tsundere_ , kadang malu tapi mau. Niat sang _british_ yang ingin membantu sang _Spanish_ memang sangat mulia, cuma Arthur memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menolong sahabatnya. Arthur bukan orang yang akan langsung berkata-kata manis saat membantu atau berkata dengan lemah lembut, Arthur bukan tipe orang seperti itu, dia lebih cenderung bingung bagaimana cara mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan benar, jadi kebanyakan orang membencinya karna ia orang yang ceplas-ceplos.

Bukannya itu jujur yah?

Berbeda dengan Antonio, pemuda berkulit coklat mengkilat itu orang yang ceria, rendah rati dan penyayang. Ia memiliki lain sisi dimana saat ia sedang berhadapan dengan ekonomi dan kehidupan bertolak dengan Arthur yang kelebihan uang, maka dari itu Antonio orang yang pekerja keras dan kadang terlalu keras sampai ia keluar dari batas seorang manusia.

Tapi Antonio lebih bisa menikmati hidup dan mensyukurinya lebih daripadanya.

Mereka tak bisa menentukan kehidupan…. Tapi satu sama lain bersyukur karna bisa dipertemukan.

30 menit kemudian.

"WOHOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sebuah teriakan keramaian senja yang sudah berganti malam. Bukan suara tupai terjepit pohon, atau aungan _band rock_ ataupun suara ayam berkokok. Tapi suara itu datang dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang beralis tebal yang bersorak kegirangan saat hampir lebih dari 5 kali ia melempar bola tidak tepat sasaran, dan sekarang akhirnya ia bisa menaklukan permainan yang dia bilang 'mudah'.

"Akhirnya…" Antonio mendengus lega sedari tadi mencoba menghentikan Arthur yang keras kepala terus ingin mencoba permainan itu sampai ia menang. Mengingat keteguhan sang _british_ yang bahkan sampai merogoh kocek yang sangat cukup besar.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan seorang _gentleman_ ," ucap Arthur disela-sela nafas yang tersegal, dan berjongkok.

Apa itu deminya?

"Jadi, bagaimana jika sehabis ini kita lanjutkan dengan bermain _kingyo sukui_ tapi yang kita tangkap adalah kura-kura bukan ikan, lalu memakan _castella_ yang hangat di kedai sana, memakan _chin-chin yaki_ dan _ika yaki_ , lalu kita main _yoyo tsuri_ dan ambil bola karet berwarna hijau, ahahahahaha!" Arthur mulai berubah dari sifat pemalunya menjadi tak tahu malu. Lihat saja, ia masih berani tertawa lepas bahkan saat semua orang menatapnya aneh.

Mungkin ia baru tahu, permainan sederhana itu mempunyai efek samping bagi mental pemainnya.

"Kau mau hadiah apa? Beruntung kita bisa memilih…"Tanya Arthur sambil mengelap peluh nya dengan punggung tangannya.

Antonio tersenyum lembut, mengeluarkan sapu tangan milik Arthur dan berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan posisi Arthur yang sedang duduk kelelahan di tanah. Tangan kecoklatan yang dilapisi sapu tangan itu mengelap dengan lembut permukaan kulit pucat yang basah oleh peluh. Arthur awalnya kaget dan membulatkan matanya saat Antonio tersenyum dan berkata:

" _Muchas gracia_ s…." Ucap Antonio pelan dan kembali mengantongkan sapu tangan itu yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap peluh sang _british._

Arthur berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada sahabatnya itu, Antonio tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan itu. Arthur menatap Antonio dan sang brunet segera menunjuk ke arah suatu benda yang mungkin dapat membuat Arthur terlonjak.

Sebuah boneka berwarna coklat.

Berbentuk kelinci.

Dan menggenggam sebuah boneka bentuk tomat.

Antonio menggaruk pipinya yang memerah karna benar-benar malu berat. Arthur masih _sweatdrop_ dengan apa yang dimaksud Antonio, jadi selama ini pemuda asal Spanyol itu menginginkan boneka kelinci imut yang seharusnya menjadi mainan untuk anak perempuan, tunggu… perlu ia tegaskan MAINAN UNTUK PEREMPUAN.

"Jika kau memperbolehkannya…." Ucap Antonio yang sekarang menunduk malu.

" _Bloody hell_ , jika kau bilang dari tadi… aku bisa membelikan itu langsung untukmu…" ujar Arthur diselangi desah nafas berat dan alis tebal yang bertautan, dan sifat arogannya pun mulai muncul.

" _Lo siento_ , sebenarnya itu bukan untukku… Aku ingin memberikan boneka kelinci itu pada Isabella. Dulu malaikat kecilku itu sangat suka dengan boneka kelinci, tapi….ahahaha… lupakan saja" Antonio menunduk semakin dalam untuk beberapa detik dan mendongkak dengan wajah ceria yang dipaksakan seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

Arthur menatap sang kawan dengan seksama, sebegitu perhatiannya kah Antonio pada adiknya yang ada di Madrid itu? Begitu kah rasanya terpisah oleh orang yang kau sayangi? Arthur menatap langit yang sudah berubah gelap dan biru tua, tapi dari manic _emerald_ nya itu masih terlihat ada bayangan bunga sakura yang berterbagan.

Alice Kirkland, ia memang satu-satunya adik kesayangan sang _british_ , ia memiliki 3 kakak tapi salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang menyayanginya lebih dari adiknya yang satu itu, Arthur tidak pernah memikirkan Alice seperti Antonio memikirkan Isabella, tapi dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya yang manis itu.

"Kau tahu filosofi dari bunga sakura?" Arthur menggapai sehelai bunga sakura yang terbang di atas kepalanya dan menangkapnya. Antonio yang mendengar itu hanya diam tak dapat menjawab

" _Mono no aware_ , kesadaran akan kefanaan. Ia mengajarkan kita bahwa setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, karna bunga sakura hanya bisa bertahan satu hingga dua minggu, lalu ia mengjarkan kita tentang kelahiran kembali. Dan pada zaman dahulu bunga ini dipakai untuk lambang samurai dan keberanian, berani tumbuh dan gugur." Entah kenapa Arthur berubah menjadi orang yang sangat filosofis.

Ia tak mau katakan jika ia tahu semua itu dari temannya Kiku, bila ia mengatakannya hancur piramida dan tampang cool yang sudah ia buat sedemikian rupa untuk membuat Antonio terpana. Kapan terakhir kali Arthur menjadi hiperbolis dan filosofis?

Arthur berusaha menyingkirkan ingatannya tentang itu yang makin lama dapat membuat ia ingin menangis dan _stay cool_ bersamaan. Sang _british_ lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya dan berpapasan melihat sebuah bazar yang ramai dengan pengunjung. Arthur yang memiliki sifat penasaran tinggi langsung menarik tangan Antonio yang baru saja mengambil bonekanya dari tangan sang penjual dan tak sempat berkata terima kasih.

Arthur segera menghampiri bazar itu dan melihat apa yang ternyata dijual, ternyata pedagang kalung yang berfungsi seperti dua kalung yang berbentuk masing-masing setengah hati yang dipotek dua, dan yang membuat tertarik adalah kalung itu bisa disatukan.

"Wahh…. Kalungnya bagus sekali." Celetuk sang _Spaniard_ saat melihat berbagai kalung yang dipajang di tepat itu.

Sang brunet mengambil salah satu kalung dari tempat gantungan kalung dan mengambil satunya lagi dari tempat gantungan yang lain, Antonio berjalan mendekat ke arah Arthur dan menunjukan apa yang ia dapat…. Dua buah kalung dengan setengah hati bergambar bendera _UK_ dan satu sisinya lagi bergambar bendera _Spain._

"Lihat, kalung ini bagus 'kan?" Tanya Antonio seraya tersenyum senang.

Arthur menatap sang kawan sebentar lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar dengan segera, Antonio masih menggenggam kedua kalung itu berdekatan, kalung dengan tali merah. Arthur segera kembali dan mengambil salah satu kalung dari tangan Antonio, yang bergambar bendera _UK_ dari tangan kanan sang latin, lalu segera memakainya di leher pucat sang laki-laki pirang itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, dan ternyata kalung itu sudah dibayar.

Antonio menatap Arthur sebentar dengan satu tangan yang masih menggenggam kalung bergambar bendera _Spain_ , Arthur yang telah selesai mengaitkan kalung pada lehernya itu segera mengambil kalung yang ada di tangan sahabatnya itu.

Arthur terkadang menjadi orang yang tak banyak bicara, dengan wajah yang agak memerah ia beralan ke belakang Antonio, sedikit melonggarkan kerah sang kawan, lalu merapihkan rambut di sekitar leher jenjang berwarna coklat menggoda. Antonio hanya tersenyum, ia yakin sahabatnya tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam, namun lehernya sedikit tergelitik dengan sentuhan tangan pucat itu.

Arthur berhenti sebentar, lalu segera mengalungkan kalung itu di leher sahabatnya. Antonio tersenyum dan membalikan tubuhnya saat Arthur selesai mengaitkan kalung itu. Antonio tertawa sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan sang _british_ laku menyatukan kedua kalung yang terpisah di leher yang berbeda.

"Selama kita masih memiliki kalung itu, selama itulah bersahabatan kita terkait." Ujar Antonio seraya tertawa penuh kebahagiaan.

Yah, kalung dengan takdir bertali merah.

.

.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

A/N: chapter 2 selesai :3 akhirnya, walau gak ada yang baca sama sekali tapi setidaknya ini bisa memenuhi asupanku :v perlukah aku jelaskan satu satu istilah jepang di ff ini? Gak usah yah :v /digampar

.

.

Review jika berkenan.


End file.
